nsg_senatefandomcom-20200213-history
Death with Dignity Act (Unpassed)
Author: Ainin TR and Bleckonia NCP | Urgency: Very High Sponsors: Great Nepal CFE, Glasgia LD, New Zepuha CMP, Jahistic Unified Republic GG, Malgrave USLP, Liberated Counties CFE, Divair CSP, Regnum Dominae LFP, Geilinor LD, Potenco RG, Funkadelia LFP, Free South Califas C, Pyreneesia PC The Aurentine Senate, Noting that the Bodily Sovereignty Act legalized suicide, Realizing that assisted suicide is still banned in Aurentina, Declaring that the government has no business dictating the way of death of Aurentine citizens, Acknowledging the pain and suffering of patients who would rather die in a dignified manner, Section I - On the Right to Die 1.1: No physician in the Aurentine Commonwealth may be prosecuted for following a patient's request for euthanasia 1.2: No physician in the Aurentine Commonwealth may be prosecuted for refusing a patient's request for euthanasia 1.3: For an euthanasia to take place, a physician must have a notarized declaration by the patient authorizing a physician to take said patient's life 1.4: Family members may not dictate the will of the patient, unless said patient is under age of majority 1.4.1: The consent of the patient, any legal guardians of the minor patient, and a judge are needed to perform an euthanasia procedure on a minor Aurentinian citizen 1.5: An assisted suicide may be requested by a fully aware adult citizen for any and all reasons 1.6: No child of twelve years or under may be euthanized for any reason Section II - Incapacitated Patients 2.1: No patient may be euthanized if he/she does not give specific written and notarized consent 2.2: The patient must specify in his/her will, "I request a physician to take my life if I am permanently incapacitated by a terminal or persistent disease or other medical event and am incapable of providing written consent for an assisted suicide" for an assisted suicide to be performed on a non-responding patient Section III - Patient Protection 3.1: No euthanasia procedure may take place up to thirty (30) days following the initial declaration 3.1.1: With approval of a judge acting in his or her official capacity as a judicial officer, the limit may be shortened to fifteen (15) days 3.2: The patient may rescind his/her request for an assisted suicide at any time 3.3: No act of euthanasia may be performed on a person with a condition obstructing his/her capacity of free thought unless said patient is in severe pain due to the onset of a terminal disease and the request for euthanasia is authorized by a judge acting in his or her official capacity as a judicial officer Section IV - Method of Euthanasia 4.1: All euthanasia procedures must be performed by a licensed medical doctor (MD) in a medical establishment 4.2: Patients who have requested to receive a euthanasia procedure performed on himself or herself must be lied supine on a flat, elevated surface 4.3: A 12-lead electrocardiograph monitor must be attached to said patient, along with an electroencephalograph 4.4: The physician shall then intravenously inject a lethal dose of sodium thiopental into the patient 4.5: The physician shall not leave the room or enclosure where the procedure is taking place until the patient is declared to be dead Hereby passes the Death with Dignity Act.